Don't Ruin It
by arosequartz
Summary: It's been years since the Malloys left Georgia, and most memories have been pushed to the back of there minds. But for the eldest sister, an unexpected acceptance to university will bring those memories rushing back. Now all three sisters will face a past that has faded, yet never forgotten. Eddie/Jake Beth/Josh Caroline/Wally


**Yeah I know...I deleted Two Years Later. *Ducks* Honestly, I couldn't see it going anywhere.**

* * *

The recently turned nineteen year old heaved a nervous sigh as she parked her black Toyota van to a stop.

There Edith Anne (Eddie) Malloy sat, blue cap sitting upon blonde hair now in a messy side braid that reached to her chest, the red sleeves of her white baseball shirt rode up her arms as she stretched. Suddenly a phone rang, and curling her hand, pulled an iPhone from the pocket of denim shorts.

"Hey Mom."

"Sweetie, did you make it?" Mrs. Malloy's worried tone rasped through, making Eddie role her brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, made it, just about to find my dorm."

"Oh great, you nervous?"

The teen stared down at her white Keds, which contrasted with her sun kissed skin. "Umm, no?"

There was a pause at the other end, "Okay good. Call me when you need me."

She rolled her eyes again, and shook her head. "Yeah sure, love you, bye."

"Bye Ed, miss you at home." Mrs. Mallory's voice cracked at the end. "Be safe."

"Yeah, miss you too." she hung up, not wanting to go through that long agonizing period of goodbye.

Glancing through the review mirror at the box of stuff filled with things she brought from home, which sat in the back, Eddie shrugged then looked at her watch: 9:30. Freshman didn't need to arrive until ten.

_Perfect! I have thirty minutes to get cozy._

But swallowed as she saw a main sign reading: Georgia State University.

It had been years, years since she and her sisters Beth and Caroline left the Southeastern state behind to return to their hometown in Ohio. Some memories from that year were faint, yet most stood out clear in her mind.

Stepping around to the back, she grabbed the heavy box and walked towards a cream colored building with light trimmings. Entering through the door, she looked at the papers and a map she'd been given.

Her room number was 219.

Finding the room easily, she first knocked, hearing a faint "Come in," from inside. The door opened to reveal a girl lying on a bed with tan skin, almond eyes, heart shaped face and long black hair. She wore all black from her shorts to her boots, except a thin red sweatshirt. They just stood there for a moment, sizing each other up. From the looks of this girl, she was a couple years older than Eddie.

"Are you just gonna stand there or say hi?"

Snapping out of it, she realized the older girl had spoken. "O-oh sorry, you must be Melissa."

A smile broke out from the woman's face. "Yup, oh don't be nervous around me." she laughed at the younger girls expression, noticing the wary hesitance.

Eddie sat down on the opposite bed in relief. "That's good, I thought this would be a bad dorm situation." she said this with a laugh. It seemed with every college story out there, the protagonist always had the worst roommate.

Melissa laughed, "I like you already, we'll get along great." she stood up, holding out her hand.

Glancing at her hand warily, she looked back at the juniors face, raised an eyebrow in question and asked, "How would you know?"

The girl shrugged. "The looks of you; a jock, girl jocks are easy to get along with." still noticing the younger girls wary expression she added, "I know this by experience."

"I happen to be stubborn, blunt, and sarcastic."

"Even better, I like that combo."

Eddie smiled, already feeling the connection form. "Hi I'm Edith Anne, call me Eddie." she took Melissa's hand, shaking it warmly.

"Eddie it is, as long as you call me Lisa."

"Deal."

The two shook hands and laughed some more. "So," Lisa began. "You're freshman, new to Georgia?"

Laughing nervously, Eddie nodded. "Yeah, But I've lived in Buckman for a year already, and just need to get familiar with the surroundings again." this was almost all the truth, no scratch that; there was way more to the story.

"Well then Eddie, welcome to University." Lisa opened her arms like a person would for an embrace, then dropped them. "I'm a junior here, so if you get lost, need help with homework, or have a social problem, just call me." she said, handing over a slip of paper with her number on it.

Taking the slip, Eddie entered the number in her contacts. "Thanks, that's nice of you."

Lisa shook her head, "Don't mention it." she said, waving it off. After a few minutes of helping the newbie unpack and get comfy, they talked a few minutes until she asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Where are we going?" As far as Eddie had planned, she wasn't going anywhere soon. Really she just wanted to stay in the little damn dorm room until it was time to arrive wherever freshman were needed.

"To the gym, booths are set up for anyone that wants to join a club or team of some sort." the junior said it like it was nothing, but Eddie could hear some excitement entering her voice.

Still looking skeptical, she blinked. "Wait now?" having just gotten comfy, she had no desire to move.

Rolling her eyes, Lisa laughed. "Yes now, come on it'll be interesting," she said jumping up and maneuvered towards the door. "Better than staying cooped up here."

Eddie hesitated, then nodded in reluctance, "Fine, guess you can show me around while we walk." and got up as well.

Lisa nodded, "Sure, can do." she said and turned the knob.

Along the way, they walked past the library, baseball and soccer fields, pool, workout center, and the cafeteria, unless you wanted to eat outside campus. Everything gave Eddie the impression of huge, long, wide, even the office and classrooms were big.

Once they entered the gym, she was surprised by how big the court was. To her left and right, the bleachers had been pushed closed so all the booths could fit. There was Chess Club, Writing Club, Girls Soccer, Basketball, Volleyball, and Swimming, boys as well. Even a Ping Pong booth had been formed. There was even Acapella, and Drama.

_Wait a minute,_ she did another take. _No Softball?_

Scowling at the Baseball booth and group of guys that hung around it, she wandered towards them, a glare set in place, Lisa totally forgotten as she made her way through the crowd.

The guys looked up as they saw her making way towards them. "Sorry," a brunette spoke. "Girls aren't allowed, but they can cheer us on." he finished with a smirk and his buddies laughed, few gave each other high fives.

She didn't have time for this crap, this was one of the many reasons why hormonal boys were such jerks. Eddie always thought their alter egos were so bad, you could take one glance, and know exactly what attitude he carried.

Setting the boys comment aside, she gave him a disparaging stare. "Where's your coach?" he was the one in charge, with authority.

"Right behind you miss, and he's right, no girls allowed."

Turning, she rounded on him, facing a young looking man with light hair. Some would say he was attractive, but at the moment all Eddie saw was stupidity. "Well they should," she snapped, feeling anger rise up. "'Cause I don't see any Softball teams available." she said sardonically, yet her face was impassive.

The coach shrugged, looking smug. "I'm sorry girl, but this is an all boys team." he said jerking his chin towards the drama booth. "Go find yourself another activity." she tried not to cringe from the insult as the boys laughed.

Eddie sneered, about to give him a piece of her mind when a voice said, "Coach, give her a chance."

Not even bothering to turn and see who spoke, she grit her teeth, annoyed that some random guy had come to save the day.

_Oh joy!_

The coach in front nodded to the boy behind her. "That's Coach Meclan to you." he said. "You play ball?" a feeling of dislike grew in her stomach and she crossed her arms, irritated the coach had so suddenly dismissed her presence.

"Yup, grew up with the sport." the boy behind her responded, notes of pride and arrogance showing through. Eddie was pretty sure he was just trying to embarrass her even more.

"Great. What's your name son?"

"Joseph Hatford, call me Jake."

Her breath hitched, not daring to turn around as he and the coach conversed. Suddenly bunch of memories started flooding Eddie's Mind. Memories of the past, Georgia, sixth grade...Pranks.

"Come to tryouts Jake," Caoch Meclan nodded, a smile gracing his face. "We'll be glad to have you." some of the others nodded, a few clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'de be honored," then hesitance creeped in his voice as he added, "But I'm not trying out, unless you give this girl a chance." he said, and teasingly pulled on her ponytail, earning a wince in return.

Coach Meclan narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful. Knowing the coach would still say no, because she was a freaking girl, Eddie blurted out, "You'll be losing a fine pitcher," she said, but immediately regretted the words as the coach glared her way. She held her breath, looking down at her shoes.

It seemed like ages waiting for the answer when a coach Meclan nodded. But that's all he did, not uttering a word as he walked towards what looked like a group of staff members.

Eddie breathed out a sigh of relief, then remembering the creepy jerk behind her, she turned, giving him a death glare, but a smirk remained on her face. Though he just gave her the same identical look.

"Eddie! There you are."

In a flash, Lisa stood next to her, grabbing her arm about to pull her away, but stopped when she noticed all the guys. "Umm, hi." she nervously spoke, then pulled on Eddie's arm again. "Come on girl, we can flirt with the boys later." and pulled the flushed looking blonde away.

When they'd disappeared into the mix of people. Eddie yanked her arm out from Lisa's grip. "I wasn't flirting." she protested, glaring at her.

"Really?" Lisa teased, nudging the girls side. "Not even the cute boy you were staring at?"

She choked, half laughing. "No, I was glaring, not staring."

"Looked different to me."

"Well sorry to disappoint you."

The junior shrugged. "Eh, no biggie." Then lead her freshman out from the gym.

On the other hand, Eddie's head was churning. Trying to make sense of him. "I knew him." she suddenly spoke.

"What?" Lisa looked bewildered.

"The guy I was glaring at, I knew him."


End file.
